Sayonara
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: SoiFong decide salir a caminar en una fria y solitaria mañana...despidiendose por fin de su amada maestra. No soy buena con el summary pero denle oportunidad a la historia


**Holaaaa!**

Se quejaran de que decidí hacer un oneshot en lugar de continuar el otro YoruSoi que tengo pendiente...y estan en su total derecho!;O; linchenme!

...eso sonó masoquista xDDD

Ayer, estaba viendo capitulos de la saga de las zanpakutos y el ending-el que sigue en los capitulos sin temporada-me puso muy triste y así salio este fic.

Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo-chan(?)...de lo contrario de haria un par de arreglitos al traje de los shinigamis para que se vieran mas sexys wo

* * *

****Sayonara****

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el viento soplaba su gélido aliento por doquier y dejaba sentir la tristeza en el ambiente.

La capitana de la 2ª división se encontraba en sus primeros días al frente del escuadrón. El examen había sido duro, pero no lo suficiente para vencerla. Al final había llegado a la posición más alta que tanto soñaba.

Hacia algo de tiempo que no se relajaba, esa mañana era especialmente tranquila, sin papeleo ni otros trabajos que hacer. A decir verdad era una mañana perfecta, a su completo gusto: el cielo lleno de nubes grises, las aves piando congeladamente, los arboles meciéndose ante el helado viento, el escuadrón dormía a pierna suelta, el zángano de Omaeda no se había aparecido. Todo el seireitei era total tranquilidad.

Entonces…¿Porqué se sentía tan mal?...tan...triste.

Recorrió los jardines del cuartel caminando, pensando, sintiendo como el viento llevaba y traía recuerdos dolorosos en su entristecido andar. Era, en definitiva un día depresivo, que a la misma Yachiru-fukitaicho enfermaría.

Salió al Rukongai en busca de hollows para sacar de su corazón esa leve sensación de dolor que aparecía a cada paso. Y para su sorpresa, el Rukongai también parecía en calma.

Se sentó cerca de una pequeña laguna que encontró, y recargándose en un tronco, se dispuso a disfrutar el gélido paisaje. Suzumebachi estaba agitada en el mundo interno de SoiFong, iba y venia como loca hasta que a los oídos de la peliazul llegó un reclamo:

-¡Oye!¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Me muero de frio!¡Joder!¡¿No te das cuenta que está nevando aquí adentro?

La capitana abrió los ojos sorprendida de la declaración de su pequeña avispa, para darse cuenta que donde nevaba era en su alma, en su corazón.

-Cállate.

Fue toda la respuesta que recibió Suzumebachi, ante lo cual decidió hacer caso, rogando porque el frio se calmara un poco.

LA ojigris egresó al cuartel y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación. Sin quererlo conscientemente llegó al sitio donde solía entrenar con su maestra, su diosa, algunas decenas de años atrás.

-Yoruichi-sama…

Salió de su boca como un susurro casi imperceptible. Aquella mujer de ojos grises sintió un frio estremecedor que la obligo a cerrarse el haori de capitana. Trató en vano de calentarse al soplar entre sus manos, puesto que la sensación gélida venia dentro de si.

Se vio vencida por un cansancio inexplicable y se sentó bajo un cerezo que dejaba caer sus últimas hojas rosadas ante la brisa invernal.

Cerró los ojos y su mente la transportó a un momento de su pasado que no quería ver de nuevo, que realmente deseaba enterrar en donde le correspondía: su pasado. Vestida en su traje de shinigami de las fuerzas especiales, caminaba detrás de Yoruichi Shihoin, la entonces jefa de la división a la que Shaolin pertenecía. Por un momento, sintió tibieza dentro de si al estar cerca de aquella mujer que representaba toda añoranza de la pelinegra, pero poco duró el gusto. En ese mismo instante, la llamada "Diosa del Shunpo" comenzó a correr a gran velocidad a través de un túnel negro, que daba una sensación de pesadez asfixiante. La pequeña SoiFong corrió detrás de ella, pero sus pasos parecían no dejarla acercarse en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se rezagaba más y más, perdiendo de vista a la maravillosa mujer de piel de chocolate. Shaolin gritaba con desesperación que la esperara, preguntaba a donde iba y porque tanta prisa, le gritaba que no la dejara, hasta que por fin la perdió de vista. Cayó vencida por el congelante riatsu del lugar y el cansancio de gritar y correr a toda velocidad. Cerró con desesperación los puños, se arrodilló lentamente y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sostuvo un momento su respiración, buscando el más mínimo rastro de la shinigami que amaba. 1, 2, 5, 10 segundos pasaron, y nada, 25, 40, un minuto y no había más que hacer. Empezó a temblar presa del coctel de sentimientos en su corazón, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No había tenido la fuerza para seguirla o detenerla, estaba ahí, sola por completo. Su corazón se estremeció hasta el punto de dolerle y de su garganta salió un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, tristeza y desesperación, solo unas palabras que hicieron eco en aquel túnel.

-¡YORUCIHI-SAMAAA!...Yoruichi…¿Nande?...

Y ante tal gritó, despertó dentro de las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón. Se encontraba recostada en una pequeña cama, con un buró cerca de la misma en su costado izquierdo y dentro de una habitación pulcra hasta donde más. Mirando a su costado, pudo observar a un hombre de aspecto gordo y desagradable, que dormía incómodamente en una silla. Omaeda tenia rastros de llanto en el rostro, y a juzgar por su cara(más desagradable de lo normal) llevaba bastante tiempo sin descansar como correspondía.

Isane Kotetsu entraba en ese momento y al ver a la capitana sonrió:-Ohaio, taichou.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?-recibió por toda contestación.

-Temo que pescó una horrible pulmonía, Omaeda-fukitaichou la trajo cargando desde su cuartel; se encontraba de color azul e incluso cubierta por una cristalina capa de hielo. Fue una suerte lograr que respondiera, una hora más y estaríamos celebrando su funeral. Debe permanecer aquí hasta el día de mañana, es un alivio que recuperara la conciencia, pronto podrá regresar a sus actividades normales.

-Entiendo, se lo agradezco y también a Unohana-taichou.

Con el ceño fruncido, SoiFong se dio media vuelta y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Supongo que fue una alucinación de la fiebre. Pero este maldito frio que no se me quita ya me está hartando.

Cayó la noche y la capitana se despertó, había tenido un sueño intranquilo que no la había dejado descansar y prefería asomarse a mirar las estrellas. Esa era, para su opinión, la mejor época de mirar el cielo.

A sus mente llegaron los recuerdos de su maestra. Pero sin rencor, esta vez se dispuso a analizar lo que sentía. Suzumebachi gritaba que se estaba congelando, a lo cual Soifong solo refunfuñó.

-Hace casi medio siglo que se fue, Yoruichi-sama…Aún me preguntó porqué lo hizo. Debería de dejarla partir en paz ¿Verdad? Dejar rencores y dolores atrás…Yoruichi-sama, intentaré no extrañarle, para que no le lastime tanto estar lejos de mi….intentaré no llorar más, para que no cargue con esa tristeza en su camino…intentaré mirar a otro lado para que no cargue con el peso del dolor de mi corazón, de mis añoranzas y planes a su lado…Adiós, Yoruichi-sama, tengo que comenzar de nuevo, aunque sea sin usted a mi lado…Adiós, todo estará bien, ya lo verá….no se preocupe por mi, Yoruichi-sama, usted misma me enseñó a cuidarme…adiós, algún día entenderé porqué se fue, pero de momento es mejor decir adiós…y muchas gracias por las risas, por los llantos e incluso las frustraciones, por sus clases y su tiempo…gracias por hacerme parte usted…espero que no me olvide, Yoruichi-sama…dicen que aquel lugar donde te recuerden es el lugar al que puedes llamar hogar, y al que puedes regresar…Yoruichi-sama, regrese a mi, su hogar está en mi corazón…

Sayonara…Yoruichi-sama.

* * *

;_; enserio lloré...tonto ending

Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ y ojala no les haya hecho llorar(realmente lo dudo, pero no importa)

Se me cuidan~ y si se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, agradeceria mucho que me dejen un review~

Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, donaciones(?), explicaciones, demandas, quejas, etc etc al review de a continuación ;3


End file.
